


The Family Jewel

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, Boys Republic (Band), K-pop
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, First Dates, M/M, Protectiveness, b.a.p are all brothers and daehyun is their sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five reasons Daehyun hasn't experienced a first date yet, and they have names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> My title is hilarious, admit it.  
> I don't know Suwoong very well, but I know he and Daehyun love each other lots and it's all kinds of adorable. The story is mostly focused on B.A.P though. This is just a little fun bc I couldn't get the idea out of my head.
> 
> Will be x-posted to AFF soon.

Senior year is shaping up to be pretty good for Daehyun.

His grades are better than the last, he’s been named captain of the soccer team, and his skin had cleared over the summer to an almost idol-worthy dewy glow. Really, he has nothing to complain about.

There is one thing, though. It’s not a big deal really, but he’d maybe like to give his non-existent love life a little boost. He’d finally become comfortable with admitting he likes guys and still barriers are in his way.

Five of them to be precise, named Junhong, Jongup, Youngjae, Himchan and Yongguk.

His beloved brothers and over-protective body guards.

Right now though, they’re pretty far away in his mind. Because right now, there’s someone waiting for him at his locker and it’s someone he’d much rather be thinking about.

“Hey, Suwoong!” he greets.

The younger boy smiles, shifting to let Daehyun drop his books into his locker. Suwoong is in Youngjae’s year and they’d become close when he’d joined the soccer team last year. He’s sweet and they share a lot of common interests. It doesn’t hurt how easy on the eyes he is, either, and Daehyun is sure the vibe between them has always been just a little flirty.

“How’d the math test go, hyung?”

“Good, I think! I studied a lot. Even asked Jae for help which was just embarrassing…”

Suwoong laughs and the sound goes straight to Daehyun’s heart, propelling little leaps and flips.

“Here,” the younger says, holding out a pudding cup with a tiny plastic spoon attached with a bow, a note written on the side of the container with marker that reads _Fighting, Dae-hyung_ _♡_.  Daehyun takes the offering with a happy squeal he will forever deny while Suwoong looks on.

“I wanted to give it to you before class but I was late this morning.”

“Thank you, Suwoongie,” he replies, biting his lip thoughtfully, “Do you maybe-”

“Hiya, Daeni!”

Daehyun groans internally, grinning apologetically at Suwoong before turning to the voice of his brother.

“Youngjae.”

The other boy smiles widely, “You mind, Suwoong-ah? I just need to talk to Dae real quick, sorry.”

Suwoong nods good-naturedly, shouldering his backpack before leaving with a squeeze to Daehyun’s arm.

“Couldn’t whatever this is have waited?” Daehyun says, scowling at Youngjae as Suwoong turns the corner.

“Oh? It’s not like I interrupted anything important, right?”

“You’re an ass. What is it?”

“I’ve got a council meeting today, so don’t wait up after practice.”

“That’s it? You could have texted me that!”

“And miss a chance to see you making moon eyes at someone? Never.”

 

*

 

Daehyun is tugging on his shirt after soccer practice, fresh out of the shower when his youngest brother barges into the locker room unabashedly, door slamming loudly behind him. Headphones are perched on his head and a skateboard hangs off one arm. All the eyes that had been peeking at Daehyun avert themselves and Junhong glares at the boys knowingly before turning back to the brunette, talking around bubble gum he’s chewing.

“I’m here to walk you home.”

Daehyun scoffs, “That’s not funny, Junhong.”

“It’s also not a joke,” the tall boy says smugly, “Himchan-hyung said I should wait for you since Jae-hyung has a council meeting.”

“Himchan-hyung watches too many American crime shows. This is insulting.”

“Don’t be offended. I’m just bigger. Nearly stronger. And less trusting of strangers offering food samples.”

Daehyun sighs and rolls his eyes, cursing Himchan for always being such a helicopter-pseudo-parent.

“I hate this.”

“Walk in pairs, stay aware,” Junhong sing-songs.

Daehyun shuts his locker before he reaches up to fix Junhong’s tie and eyes his untucked shirt with disapproval, tutting at the state the younger is in.

“How do you get away with this, maknae?”

Junhong shrugs, wicked smile on his face, “I’m also cute. And endearing. Besides, I gotta keep the look up. Keep these creeps off your back.”

Daehyun grabs his hand tugging him out of the room with a grin.

“Right. My hero.”

 

*

 

They make a pit stop by a book store so Junhong can pick up a copy of his favourite manga periodical. Daehyun waits outside, taking in the warm sun on his face and the free feeling that comes with being free of school, homework, and practice for a few precious moments. It’s as he’s bobbing his head along to the music coming from a nearby store that he hears a familiar voice.

“Hey, hyung,” Suwoong says with a wide smile.

“Suwoong, hey, sorry about this morning. Youngjae’s such a pain sometimes..."

“It’s alright. I, um, wanted to ask you something actually. I gotta get home soon but I was gonna do it today and didn’t get a chance to and I just have to before I chicken out-” he cuts himself off, meeting Daehyun’s wide eyes before speaking again, “Do you maybe…want to go out? I mean I know we’ve _been_ out. But this would be different.”

Daehyun fights to keep the grin off his face, but he knows he’s failing, “Different?”

“Yeah. Like a date. Well, not _like_ a date…a real date.”

Daehyun doesn’t even think to hide how he’s practically bouncing on his heels.

“Yes!”

“Okay,” Suwoong breathes in relief, smile fluttering around his mouth, “I’ll text you?”

They have a slightly awkward parting, both excited and jumpy but not confident enough to let it take hold. When Junhong comes out of the store, magazine in hand, he squints suspiciously at his older brother.

“What do you look so happy about?”

Daehyun grins, swinging an arm around Junhong, who was already his height, and leading them the rest of the way home.

“It’s a beautiful day, Junhongie. What’s not to be happy about?”

 

*

 

He’d really prefer to have this discussion without Himchan around.

Yongguk is reasonable, capable of rational thinking, and mildly susceptible to his puppy eyes. Himchan on the other hand lives to make his life harder. It doesn’t look like the second eldest plans on going anywhere soon though and he can’t ask him to leave. That would just result in the elder listening by the door and bursting in dramatically. He loves being dramatic.

Daehyun decides to just come out with it.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going out tomorrow. With a friend. So, I’ll be home later.”

Himchan’s eyes sharpen while Yongguk’s brow furrows in question.

“Which friend?” the eldest asks.

“Suwoong.”

“Never heard of him before,” Himchan drawls, “ _Why_ haven’t we heard of him before?”

Daehyun shrugs, “He’s in Jae’s year. We play soccer together.”

Yongguk studies him for a bit before nodding finally, “Well it is a Friday. Be back before 11, though. And I don’t want you going too far away.”

Daehyun tries not to look _too_ happy but he’s pretty sure skipping down the stairs doesn’t help.

 

*

 

Every other weekday Daehyun has morning soccer practice. Now that he’s the captain he has to be there even earlier to help set up. These days, he catches a ride with Yongguk who leaves for work early to make sure he can make it back for dinner with everyone. It’s probably one of his favourite times of the week. He can talk and talk and Yongguk will nod every so often or hum in response, patiently answering questions. Daehyun used to think his eldest brother mostly tuned him out, until he started to notice things he mentioned to Yongguk during these long rambles would eventually come up again at some point: the shoes he’d been eyeing, his craving for mango ice cream fulfilled, an extra blanket when he mentioned he was getting colder at night.

Yongguk might be taciturn, but he always listens.

“Hyung, do you think…” _I’ll be a good captain? Do you think we’ll win? Do you think Suwoong really likes me?_

The words die on his tongue when he turns to Yongguk. The elder man returns the look quizzically but Daehyun is focused on the dark circles under his young eyes and the sharp lines of his bones. Yongguk works so hard for them, he doesn’t need to deal with Daehyun’s high school angst, too.

“Dae?”

Daehyun shakes his head, “Do you think you want something particular for dinner this weekend? It’s my turn…”

Yongguk smiles gently, eyes still on the road as he reaches out and brushes a hand down the back of Daehyun’s head, affectionate.

“If it’s your turn, then I’m sure whatever it is will be amazing. Just don’t tell the others I said that.”

 

*

 

Dinner that evening as usual is a loud and boisterous affair. Sometimes Yongguk’s deep voice will cut through the chaos and they all quiet down to listen, but most of the time he will sit there with a soft expression, content to watch them and listen to their babbles.

“So,” Youngjae pipes up after a long discussion on the merits of wearing a watch in this day and age, and despite knowing better Daehyun doesn’t suspect anything until it’s too late, “Did Daeni tell you all about his date tomorrow?”

Daehyun curses under his breath while four simultaneous voices ring out.

“Date?”

Junhong frowns around a sip of water while Jongup asks, softly curious, who this date is with.

“Well,” Youngjae cuts in before Daehyun himself can answer, “You guys know Suwoong right? Made defense last year. I think Daehyun helped oversee tryouts, as a matter of fact. Guess he saw more than one thing he liked.”

Daehyun flushes a bright red and glares at his brother.

“Guess Suwoong did too,” Youngjae finishes with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Daehyun mutters , heat radiating from his ears.

Yongguk clears his throat from the head of the table, Himchan sitting with his arms crossed beside him.

“We’ll talk after dinner, Daehyunnie.”

 

*

 

The rest of the meal goes without incident. With everyone all caught up and finished eating, Yongguk sends them away to do homework and asks Daehyun to stay back and help him and Himchan clear the table. Yongguk dries the dishes as Daehyun washes them, effectively trapping him in the conversation he’d been postponing.

“You didn’t tell us that it’s going to be a date, Daehyun.”

“It doesn’t change anything,” he mumbles.

“Oh, it changes everything,” Himchan chimes in from where he’s wiping down the table, “Home by 10 at the _latest_ , Dae. And you know I have eyes all around town!”

“Hyung! That’s not-“

“Where are you having dinner? The barbecue by that arcade you like? Ajhumma’s on speed dial. The new place by your favourite coffee shop? My hair dresser’s sister owns it. The-“

“Okay, Himchan,” Yongguk sighs, “I think he gets it.”

Daehyun pouts inwardly but he guesses this is an improvement. He could barely keep a boy who showed interest _near_ him before now, what with all the glaring from his five sentinels.

“Fine, home by 10. And I won’t do anything Himchan-hyung wouldn’t do,” he says with a wink.

“Don’t sass me, kid. I can’t still change my mind.”

 

*

 

Daehyun had expected a little push back from his hyungs, they were paranoid and babied all of them, really. Jongup and Junhong had _never_ liked any boys he showed interest in or seemed “too friendly” with him. He’d chalked it up to a childish possessiveness they hadn’t quite grown out of.  Daehyun had been resident baby-sitter when Yongguk and Himchan had started getting part-time jobs years ago and the two youngest had always been slightly clingy with him, Junhong more so.

Youngjae though, he’s upset with.

“I can’t believe you told them! How did you even know?”

Youngjae has the gall to just look _bored_ , peering at him over a textbook and he lounges on his bed in their shared room.

“What, like it was a secret or something? Suwoong told me.”

Daehyun crosses his arms, unforgiving, “You know how they all get. I don’t get what all your problems are.”

Youngjae shrugs, “You’re the only one here who dates guys. So far.”

“So?” Daehyun frowns, face reddening, “You all said you didn’t have a problem with it-“

“And we don’t. But Dae,” Youngjae says, setting the book down to look at Daehyun head on, “ _We’re_ guys. We know what they’re thinking. ”

Daehyun’s eyes roll so far back into his head he swears he can see his brain cells dying the longer this conversation goes on.

“Jae I hate to break it to you, but if you don’t think your cute little girlfriend has naughty plans every time she comes over here to ‘study’ wearing that winged liner, you’ve been missing out on a lot.”

He walks out to leave Youngjae to his pondering, the faintly whispered words _what’s winged eyeliner_ and _what does that even mean_ sounding behind him. Sending Youngjae into a mental tailspin is always rewarding. He settles on the couch in the living room, opening his chat with Suwoong and sending a selfie of his face in an exaggerated pout.

_my brothers are bullying me, come save me!_

Suwoong’s reply comes endearing quickly and Daehyun smiles at the screen as he reads

_be your brave knight? never thought you needed one, hyung. but I can definite help polish your armor :3_

There is shuffling behind the couch and then Junhong is draping himself over its back, peering at him hopefully.

“Hyung, wanna go to the park with me? I can teach you how to board again.”

“Sorry, Junie,” Daehyun says, smiling down at his phone, “I kind of want to stay home today. Plus I had early practice, I'm beat.”

Junhong scowls leaning over further to read the tiny screen over Daehyun’s shoulder.

“ _I can’t wait to see you tomorrow, I’ve just been thinking of you all day?_ Ugh, hyung, he’s a sap. What a loser.”

“Stop that!” Daehyun tilts his phone away from Junhong’s view, “And be nice.”

“Whatever.”

He tosses his skateboard in the closet and stalks upstairs, settling on his bed to aggressively throw a bouncy ball against the wall, ignoring all of Jongup’s annoyed glares until the elder finally intercepts it.

“Hey!”

“What is your problem?” he says, tossing the thing into the laundry hamper in the corner.

“Nothing!”

Junhong’s denial isn’t very convincing.

“This is another one of your Daehyun-issues isn’t it?”

“What?”

“Dude, you have such a _complex_.”

“I do not!”

“Whatever it is I’m sure Freud has a term for it.”

“Who is that?” Junhong shakes his head then, as if he were remembering the more important issue at hand, “Look, Daehyunnie-hyung is just gonna spend less and less time with us. And with some weirdo that just wants in his pants. Are you fine with that?”

“Well,” Jongup frowns, “Not when you put it like that…”

“See? We should do something.”

“Hyung doesn’t need us to like, _defend his honour_ , Junie.”

“Maybe not,” Junhong says, that stubborn streak taking over his tone, “But he still _needs_ us.”


	2. 2/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will now be 3 chapters! Almost there!

“I don’t know about that shirt, it’s too thin.”

“And those pants are way too tight.”

“Yeah, I’m not crazy about the hair either, how are we supposed to tell if you have bed hair when you’re back?”

“Wow,” Daehyun says from in front of the mirror, where he’s styling said hair into tousled perfection, “It’s almost like I asked for your opinions or something!”

He likes what he’s wearing, it’s simple and sharp and not too formal either, black pants and a light white button-up fitting to his soccer sculpted frame, completed by a soft grey cardigan to keep him warm and settle his nerves. Nothing his three younger brothers can say will make him change. He looks _good._ He has other outfits that will make him look even better but it’s pointless to try and sneak one past his brothers at this point. It hadn’t worked last year when his team went out after winning the provincial cup and it definitely won’t work now.

“Where’s he taking you?” Junhong practically sneers.

“Not telling,” Daehyun sing-songs, bopping Junhong’s nose gently as he spins past to grab a belt.

“What if he gets handsy and we need to rescue you?”

“Suwoong wouldn’t do that,” he replies, face softening at just the younger boy’s name. He turns back to the younger three with a confident smirk, “Besides, I’m the best striker this side of the province. I could choke a grown man with my thighs.”

“The problem is how many of them would like that,” Youngjae chimes.

“Gross,” Jongup adds emphatically.

Daehyun chooses to take that as the compliment it sort of is and gives himself a final once over before texting Suwoong to let him know he’s leaving. He walks down the stairs, the other three trailing behind like ducklings.

“Okay,” Daehyun says grabbing his keys and wallet, handing out hugs and hair ruffles as he goes, “I’m leaving. I’ll be fine. I have my phone. Back by 10, blah blah. See you!”

The second the door closes Youngjae turns to Himchan, who’d been waiting downstairs.

“So we’re following him right?”

“Of course.”

“What,” Yongguk says, looking between them and dropping the paper he’d been reading onto the table, “No.”

“Uh, _yes_ ,” Himchan replies, already toeing his shoes on, “Youngjae got the deets from sweet, unsuspecting Suwoong at school and no way I’m letting Dae’s first date with a boy go unchaperoned.”

Yongguk only frowns in disapproval, “Doesn’t him being sweet and unsuspecting give you pause? Seriously Himchan, I _get_ it, but this is over the line into nutty territory.”

“We’re going whether you like it or not, Guk. So…you coming to supervise the supervising?”

Yongguk sighs, looking up to the sky as if asking for forgiveness and patience from their dear departed parents.

This is his life now.

 

*

 

They have a light meal at a small charming café (the type Daehyun is sure Himchan’s has _never_ set foot in) and lock ankles under the table by the time dessert is served. Suwoong is as sweet as he’s always been and it’s easy for Daehyun to let everything else fade into the background when they spend time together.

“So,” Suwoong says with some hesitation, “your brothers decided to let you see me after all?”

Daehyun pauses mid-bite and frowns, “What do they have to do with it?”

Suwoong reaches out and takes Daehyun’s free hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles soothingly, “I don’t mean- I’ve just heard things. About how they are with you. And Youngjae was asking me stuff today so I wasn’t sure…half thought you might cancel.”

“Did he bother you?” Daehyun asks, gripping Suwoong’s hand.

“No! No, it’s nothing. They just really care about you.”

Daehyun looks on suspiciously for a few moments before shrugging. He scoops up a bit of dessert and holds the spoon out to Suwoong’s mouth.

“Yeah, well, it’s up to me anyway. And I don’t want to think about them for at least the next couple hours so, where are we going next?”

 

*

 

Daehyun’s eyes are lit up like Christmas.

“They have cheesecake!”

His face is nearly pressed up against the glass of the cake decorating boutique Suwoong has led him to (hand in hand, he remembers giddily). Beside him, Suwoong’s face is glowing, clearly pleased at having chosen well.

“Yeah! Your favourite, right?” he says, squeezing Daehyun’s palm, “Do you wanna pick one of those?”

Daehyun bounces on his feet, humming as he takes in the confections inside.

“Hm, no…they have cookies, right? My brothers will like that better. I think they deserve a little something.”

 

*

 

“We’re the worst,” Yongguk says in resignation, sipping at his coffee from their spot across the street from the cake boutique. Himchan seems to approve of this place more than he had the café (“ _They serve things in jars, Yongguk. Jars! But your hipster ass probably likes that shit, huh?_ ”) The place is well lit and the dark night outside on the patio they’re on gives them a clear view of Daehyun and Suwoong inside.

Himchan waves a hand, squinting as he scrutinizes the boys inside, “There are plenty worse.”

Junhong had been tense since sitting down, leg shaking with impatience under the table as the date goes on and Daehyun and Suwoong get closer. Himchan can’t help but be reminded of the way he’d react when they took his favourite plushie away to be laundered as a child. He reconsiders sending the youngest to therapy. It had been a consideration.

“How long does a date take?”  Junhong growls, stabbing at a piece of lemon cake with his fork.

“Well Junhong, that depends. Many dates can cross the barrier into morning if-”

“Youngjae.”

The younger boy quiets at Yongguk’s voice but keeps the impish expression on his face. Daehyun and Suwoong are sitting close, heads bent together and expressions glowing as they make faces at each other and laugh over their creations taking shape. If this wasn’t his brother, Youngjae would probably coo at the cuteness of it all.

“Depends how well it goes.”

 

*

 

“They’re perfect!” Daehyun says, looking proudly at the 6 large cookies he’s decorated.

Suwoong also has several laid out in front of them and they waste no time documenting their perfection for the internet.

 “Hey,” Daehyun says leaning in playfully, “There’s icing on your nose.”

He wipes it away with a napkin, brushing over the soft skin with a finger after.

“All clean.”

“Not you,” Suwoong leans in too but he doesn’t stop, instead his lips press to a spot on Daehyun’s cheek and the click of his phone snapping a picture sounds at the same time.

Daehyun feels the pink in his face and tries to hide it as they box up their treats, but there’s no hiding the wide grin on his face. The cashier smiles at their linked hands as Suwoong insists on paying and the way he holds the door open for Daehyun on the way out.

“I have to be home by 10,” Daehyun says with a sigh, turning to the Suwoong as they stand aside on the sidewalk. “But I wish this could last longer. I had a really good time, Suwoongie. Thank you.”

He holds tightly onto the string of his little box and rocks on his heels, waiting. Suwoong doesn’t disappoint.

“Can I?” Suwoong asks.

Daehyun nods, stepping closer when Suwoong takes his hand in one of his. He tilts his head and feels softness against his mouth, tastes sweetness where icing lingers on Suwoong’s lips.  He welcomes it when Suwoong deepens the kiss, sliding his free hand into the younger’s hair when he feels an arm curl around his waist. It’s _perfect_ and he can feel those sparks everyone talks about, starting in his toes and travelling up until he’s sure his hair is standing on end.

That is, until someone wrenches them apart.

 

*

 

Himchan can see Junhong bristle at the kiss but doesn’t expect the sound of screeching metal when the younger stands abruptly from his patio chair and begins stalking across the street.

“Shit,” he says as they all scramble to follow, half concerned Junhong will be run over by a car before he even gets there and half worried about what will happen once he does.

“Get off him!” They hear him say when he rips Daehyun from the circle of Suwoong’s hold. He pushes Suwoong again, nearly with enough force to send him sprawling but the other boy catches himself in time, looking bewildered and frightened.

Even at his age, Junhong is nearly bigger than Daehyun but despite what he thinks, he’s not stronger, not yet.

“What the fuck, Junhong!” Daehyun rounds on him, manhandling him back into Yongguk’s waiting hold with a glare before turning back to Suwoong.

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, Suwoongie, I had no idea-”

“Yeah, I’m- I’m fine, hyung. Really.”

Suwoong’s fingers catch Daehyun’s wrist, tender and shaking. Suwoong’s eyes slide past his wide ones to the sea of faces behind him, catching on Junhong’s open glare.

“Look, maybe I should go. Sorry, just…I’ll see you at school, right?” He begins to turn away but looks back before he leaves, “I really liked spending time with you tonight.”

“Wait!”

Daehyun watches as the younger boy disappears down the steps to the train, unheeding of his call. He can’t blame him. Picking up the box Suwoong had dropped he turns back to where his brothers stand, the crowd that had started to stare at them having gone back to their nights out.

“I can’t believe you guys,” he says, his anger manifesting in tears that cling to his lashes.

They all look embarrassed and sheepish; at least most of them. Junhong has the good sense to not meet his eyes but he also doesn’t look very sorry.

Youngjae calls Daehyun back when he turns to leave the opposite way and he stalks back, getting right into his brother’s face.

“What, Youngjae? You think I don’t know that you bullied information on our date out of him? Just because your methods are less _barbaric_ ,” he pauses here to send a glare at Junhong, who flinches slightly, “Doesn’t make them any better.”

Daehyun takes a moment to shut his eyes and breathe, taking a step back before he says anything he’ll really regret, even though it all seems so justified now.

“ _Don’t_ talk to me. And definitely don’t follow me. I’ll be home before curfew, not to worry. Not like I have a date or anything. And here,” he shoves the boxes into Youngjae’s hands, “Yours is peanut butter.”

Daehyun leaves then, texting frantic apologies on his way home until he finally gets a response from Suwoong.

_it’s okay, hyung. it’s not your fault and i don’t blame you…i really do like you, so much. but if this is a problem, maybe we shouldn’t. not now at least. i’m sorry. i’ll look forward to our next date, whenever it might be._

 

*

 

They all breathe sighs of relief seeing Daehyun’s shoes by the door when they get home, a respite from a tense and quiet trip back.

“Get to bed,” Yongguk says, stern. “We’ll talk about how long you’re grounded for tomorrow, Junhong.”

The youngest doesn’t protest, just drags his long legs up the stairs. Yongguk can hear him knocking on a door, saying Daehyun’s name with a plea in his voice, but he doesn’t hear an answer before footsteps shuffle away again.

“This is my fault,” Himchan says, looking at the broken cookies in the open box on the dinner table, each with a familiar face drawn on in colourful icing.

“Mostly,” Yongguk agrees, “But I should have made you all stay here.”

Himchan snorts.

“It’s cute that you think that would have worked,” his face settles into a frown then, “Look, I’m sorry, Guk. I’m supposed to be making things easier for you and this time I really fucked up.”

“Yeah, well…we’re all allowed that at least once in a while.”

They head upstairs. Yongguk pushes his door open and pauses, looking back at Himchan with a brow raised and the other man comes to peer over his shoulder.

Daehyun is a small sniffling lump under Yongguk’s blanket, curled there like he would as a child because his eldest hyung’s scent and soothing presence had always comforted him the most since their parents passed.  Himchan shuts the door behind them and they both sit gently on the bed.

Yongguk lets slender fingers brush through the locks of Daehyun’s hair, this too much like when they were younger. He’s expecting Daehyun to ignore him but the younger turns, curling against his side and pressing his face there.

“I really liked…like him.” Daehyun whispers into the fabric at Yongguk’s thigh, voice wet.

Himchan shares a sad glance with Yongguk, palm rubbing Daehyun’s back comfortingly.

“I know. We’re sorry, baby. _I’m_ sorry.”


	3. 3/3

In true Daehyun fashion he wakes up like clockwork the next day and pretends he hadn’t spent the night crying in Yongguk’s room, while the elder stroked his hair until he fell asleep. Himchan sends him off to his weekend job at the mall with a carefully packed lunch and a kiss Daehyun lets him drop on his head without much of his usual resistance. His older brothers seem genuinely apologetic for their part in the whole thing and there is no use denying himself the comfort he wants at this point.

Once he’s out the door Himchan walks back up to Yongguk’s room, where the elder is watching Daehyun trek down the sidewalk and out of sight from the window.

“We should do something,” Himchan says from his spot against the door frame.

Yongguk nods. He isn’t a fan of meddling but they’d already really over stepped their bounds with this one.

“Wake them up. We’re going out in a bit.”

 

*

 

Yongguk eyes them all seriously as they sit with their hands folded innocently in their laps. They clearly feel bad about what happened, but Yongguk isn’t sure if it’s just because they got caught or not.

“What were you thinking, Junhong?” he starts with.

The youngest cuts his eyes away, huffing and crossing his arms. Their maknae had never been spoiled or petulant but then he probably didn’t care for anything as much as he adored Daehyun. Of all of the youngest he had stuck to him most while growing up.

“This is probably some version of an oedipal thing,” another voice says.

They all turn to stare at Jongup, Junhong with a look of confusion and the others with expressions twisted into varying degrees of disturbed.

“Okay,” Himchan cuts in promptly, “Jongup, no more recreational reading of my psych texts.”

Yongguk sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep what is sure to be a spectacular migraine at bay.

“Junhong,” he tries again, “You wanna talk about what happened or do I have to ground you longer? It’s not like you.”

He remains silent for a time and just when Yongguk thinks he will have to put his real disciplining voice on, Junhong relents.

“He doesn’t need some loser guy that barely knows him! He has _us,_ ” the boy says suddenly and they all fall silent for a moment to take it in.

Youngjae’s nose wrinkles as he breaks it, “Are you saying we should be Dae’s collective boyfriend?”

Jongup gives Himchan a look, the words _see, I told you so_ written all over his face while the middle child continues.

“Looks like we don’t get to escape therapy after all.”

“Must be nice to act so above it all, Youngjae-hyung,” Junhong says then, glaring, “You know they’re all ten times more afraid of _you_ than Jongup-hyung and I combined, right?”

“I can’t begin to think of why.”

“Damn, you’re getting good at this passive-aggressive-indifference routine. Perfected it on all those boys that asked for Dae’s number, right?” Jongup adds, annoyance finally seeping into his placid expression.

“It’s systemic…” Yongguk says with awe, “This probably started with you, Himchan.”

Himchan laughs out loud at that, eyes sharpening on Yongguk’s, “You really want me to get started on _your_ over protective streak? You just _happened_ to be saner this time. Remember the time-”

“Alright,” Yongguk claps his hands together, calling everyone’s attention before they spiral further down the rabbit hole, “We’ve all done wrong by Daehyunnie. So now we have to fix it. And here’s how we start…”

 

*

 

Junhong knocks on Daehyun’s door later that night after he’s home, peeking in when the elder doesn’t answer. Normally he would bring them all a little something from his job at the bakery but today he’d walked right past them in the living room and headed straight upstairs. Yongguk had insisted they not hound him, and let him take his time. Junhong has waited hours, and that’s long enough in his books. His brother has never been so angry at him and he feels horrible about it; the last thing he wants is for Daehyun to hurt because of something he did.

Daehyun is reading on his bed, leaning against propped-up pillows and not looking at Junhong. He doesn’t tell the younger to leave, though, so Junhong walks in and plops onto the bed, resting a hand on Daehyun’s calf.

“I’m sorry, hyung. It’s my fault. I’m the worst brother, I know. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

Daehyun’s eyes still on the page but he doesn’t look up.

Junhong lies down and buries his face in Daehyun’s tummy, wrapping arms around the elder’s torso and repeating the word _sorry_ over and over until he feels the rise and fall of the sigh Daehyun lets out and a hand settling in his hair.

“I know. I’m still mad though,” the elder boy finally answers, “You can’t expect me to just brush past it, Junie. Though, it’s not _all_ your fault.”

“I know,” Junhong pouts, his chin poking into Daehyun’s stomach, “I’ll make it up to you, I swear.”

“Suwoong too?”

Junhong scowls and Daehyun tightens his grip on the younger boy’s hair until he groans and repeats, “Suwoong too!"

He settles back against Daehyun, pouting slightly into the soft flannel of the elder boy's pajamas. Tilting his head thoughtfully, he adds, "I know you're not only ours. It’s just…you’re ours _first_.”

Daehyun smiles softly, looking pleased and Junhong can’t find it in him to be annoyed. He rests happily against him, eyes falling shut at the soothing feeling of fingers still carding through his hair.

“Hyung?”

Daehyun hums in reply.

“Can you sing to me?”

It had been the only way Junhong would fall asleep back when they first were left on their own. Daehyun was a scrawny thing not much bigger than them but he had - still has - the voice of an angel. Just like their mum had. And he had, and still does, take care of them just like she had too. Junhong shuffles up to his chest when he starts to sing, ear resting there to feel the vibrations of the sound. When Daehyun’s done, all the tension has disappeared from the younger boy. He laughs inwardly at the thought that soon he really will be too big to do this, but it’s bittersweet.

“We should go to the park next weekend,” Daehyun says suddenly, still playing with Junhong’s hair, “You’ll have to teach me to board all over again.”

“Yeah?” Junhong asks, lifting his head suddenly, bright and eager.

Daehyun smiles and nods, pinching one of the younger boys lifted cheeks.

“Yeah.”

 

*

 

“We did good,” Himchan says, watching the scene with what are probably watery eyes.

It’s a little hard for Yongguk to tell though; he’s mostly focused on the image on Himchan’s phone as he snaps pictures of it all. He coos inwardly at the perfectly in focus moment of their baby brothers. That one would be a wallet-sized keeper, for sure.

“They’re good kids, if a little off kilter,” Yongguk agrees.

“As if you’ve ever liked normal anyway.”

“Well, if we can pull off Monday, I’ll like them even more. Not so sure about you, though. You stopped being cute 10 years ago.”

“Hey!”

 

*

 

Daehyun heads to school on Monday with a tiny pit of dread in his stomach, not sure how Suwoong will react to him. It turns out he doesn’t have to worry, he barely sees him since they don’t share any classes and there’s no soccer practice until the next afternoon. Suwoong has always made a point to catch up with him before but Daehyun doesn’t blame him for skipping out today.

He’s sullen the whole day anyway, wondering if he should message the other boy again or give him the space that he probably needs. When class lets out he’s met at his locker by Youngjae and he doesn’t bother to hide his annoyance. He knows he will forgive them all, has mostly forgiven Junhong already (those puppy eyes be damned), but he doesn’t have to make it easy for them.

“Come on, hyungs are picking us up today,” Youngjae says, barely sparing him a glance.

Daehyun’s brow furrows, “Why?”

“Dunno. But I’m not complaining about avoiding the bus. Hurry,” he tugs Daehyun away just as he manages to grab his final textbook and throw his locker shut.

When he’s unceremoniously shoved into the SUV, he sees both Himchan and Yongguk up front and Junhong and Jongup already in the back.

“…What’s going on?”

“You deserve something after the way we acted,” Himchan supplies from the front as Yongguk pulls out of the parking lot, “Just relax, have a nap. We’ll wake you when we’re there.”

Daehyun eyes them all suspiciously but does doze off during the ride to this mystery destination, the exhaustion of the previous week and eventful weekend catching up to him. When he’s gently shaken awake by Jongup, he blinks at the bright lights and loud sounds around them. Rubbing his eyes and fixing his hair, he peeks out the window and sees the amusement park, lit up for a final run before fall sets in.

Stepping out of the car slowly, he notices his brothers are missing. About to wander off and search around, he hears a voice just off to the side.

“Hey, Daehyun-hyung.”

His palms grow clammy.

“Suwoong?”

Suwoong is also still in his uniform, looking every bit as gorgeous as he’d been on their date. Their _failed_ date, Daehyun had been sure, but he feels hopeful now.

“Surprised?”

Daehyun rushes up to the other boy, itching to take his hand, but he’s positive his brothers are close by now that he knows this is a set-up. He’s touched and wary at the same time.

“You…I was sure you’d never wanna see me again.”

Suwoong links their hands, shrugging a shoulder with a shy grin.

“I always want to see you, hyung. Look, your brothers came to see me. Freaked me out at first but they were there to apologize. Junhong especially…he feels really bad. If only because he hurt you but, well what matters is that he’s sorry. They all are. And I believe them.”

Daehyun grips Suwoong’s hand a little tighter, “I am too; I should have done something…”

“I don’t exactly blame them,” the younger boy says, eyes peeking somewhere over Daehyun’s shoulders, they crinkle up with amusement, “You might not need their protection but I get it. You’re kind of a dream a lot of people chase, hyung.”

Daehyun feels the redness creeping in from his neck and ears at that, sure he can hear someone who suspiciously sounds like Himchan and the words _just like at that talent show when he was 8_ sounding somewhere behind him.

“You still wanna go out with me?” he asks, to distract from his embarrassment.

Suwoong’s face grows serious here, “Yes. I really like you hyung. And I don’t want to lose a chance with you over something like this.”

Tugging something out of his pocket, Suwoong holds up several folded bills with a twinkle in his eye.

“Besides, they gave me enough money for us to buy something at every food stall here. Wouldn’t take no for an answer. I think we should take advantage, right?”

Daehyun beams pulling the younger boy into a hug that Suwoong tightly returns.

“Definitely. They owe us for those cookies.”

 

*

 

Yongguk sits at a table of the amusement park’s restaurant with Himchan, enjoying the last of their own dinner. After convincing Himchan that stalking Daehyun and Suwoong because they’re cute isn’t any better than stalking them out of suspicion, they had all parted ways to enjoy the evening before heading home. Jongup and Junhong had rushed off to the rides and Youngjae to the electronics exhibit.

“We deserve this, mom and dad would agree,” Himchan asserts, gulping down a good half of his beer.

Yongguk smiles to himself, filled with contentment and a rush of affection for his brothers. They are a mess sometimes, but he won’t change it for the world.

“I don’t know…” he teases, “I’m still concerned about the maknaes…”

 

*

 

 “Hey, Jongup-hyung? Who’s that Freud guy you mentioned? And what does Oedipal mean?”

Jongup grins.

“Well Junhong…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited but also I am very sleepy now so please forgive any typos, but definitely feel free to let me know of them!


End file.
